Blood Dragon PART IV
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Ginny's husband tries to kill her but Draco saves her though she betrayed him some time ago. What will happen when they find each other locked in a hut? ONE.SHOT


**(¯·.(¯·.(¯·.Blood Dragon.·´¯).·´¯).·´¯)**

"You bitch! You still love him, after all I gave you, after everything I did for you, you still love that son of a bitch! I helped you when you had nothing, your family was dead, you had nothing, you were a miserable muggle lover but I opened my heart, my house and I married you and this is how you pay me?" Marcus Flint said, yelling at her.

"You thought I could love you?" she gave an evil laugh "You foolish man, I could never love you! You are nothing compared to him!I never asked for your help, you forced me to marry you! "

His anger grew up and he tightened more his hands around her pale neck. He wanted to make her suffer as he was suffering. He loved her but if he could not have her then Malfoy wouldn't have her either.

"I'm going to kill you!" and with that he forced himself to strangle her.

"Draco..." she cried in a whisper as a small ray of moonlight lightened her face and then disappeared. Hearing her saying His name made him go crazy. How dared she? Finally seeing her closing her eyes and falling down he left her neck and disapparated, leaving her all alone and unconscious in the middle of the forest with the hard drops of rain from the worst storm in the last ten years covering her bloody and weak body.

(¯·..·´¯)

Some miles away, Draco was sleeping peacefully when ... 'Draco...' a soft whisper ran through his ears and the image of a falling woman crossed his mind. He suddenly opened his eyes. "Ginny" his brain scram. She needed his help. He changed clothes quickly and tried to focus. He had heard her, she needed him but where was she? He looked out side. The storm was getting worse by the minute and it panicked him more to know she was out there unprotected.

"Just try to remember!" he ordered himself "The forest... The Dark Forest!" and he disapparated.

(¯·..·´¯)

He looked terrified to the small body in his front. She had blood all over and it was hard for her to breath. He held her in his arms. 'Think Draco... You can't take her to the manor, Marcus would find her! The Malfoy Hut! It's near and no one but you knows about it!'. He held her close to him and walked through the forest, wind hitting him strongly, rain making the way harder but she was dying and he couldn't let her die.

(¯·..·´¯)

She opened her eyes slowly has the pain crossed all her body. She scram and sat on the big bed. She looked around. 'Where am I?' she thought. The room was a little dark, only two candles lightening it. There were paintings of dark places all over the spherical room. The round bed had silk white sheets cover with, what she recognize, her blood. She then glanced at her arms, legs and noticed she was naked. Quickly she pushed the sheet over her as she heard the door open.

(¯·..·´¯)

He was observing the trees moving with the furious wind, but his mind was in other things. When he finally had reached the hut. He had put Ginny in the bed and had taken her cloths of because they were all wet. That was when he noticed. In her soft and pale skin was a Dragon, a big Dragon occupying all her back. The worst was that the Dragon was a scar that open and bleed every time he touched her. He had seen her twisted with pain has he striped her. 'How could he?' He knew that spell, Adflictatius Proditorum, it was a Dark Spell. It was related to the one Lord Voldemort used to call his Death Eaters. But this one was crueler, it was suppose to give the person who possessed it a pain much like the Cruciatus Curse but only when it touched the Minationis. A Dominus, the person who cast the spell, wanted the Proseco(the one who had been cursed) to get away from the Minationis. The Minationis could be more than one person. The Proseco had a wound that was called Vulnus. It could have many forms and it bleed every time the Minationis touched the Proseco. Ginny´s Vulnus was a dragon. 'Well I can't blame him! With a woman like her, it's obvious he had to guarantee she wouldn't betray him!This way, when she is off with other men, she can always remember she is married...'his thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

'She's awake!' he told himself walking towards the room's door. Slowly he opened and saw her wrapped up in the silky sheets. He noticed the nudity of her small and beautiful body lightened by the weak flame of the candles.

"You're awake!"

"Where am I? How did you knew I needed help? And how did you find me?" 'did he heard me calling?'

"We're at my Hut in the Dark forest! Second, I didn't knew you needed help!" he said. 'you're going to burn in hell, Malfoy, if you keep lying like this!' he smirked with his thought. "and third I did not knew where you were, I was just heading here when I saw you!" 'you big fat liar!'

"Oh!" 'Then he didn't heard my call' she thought sadly, she had hoped he had felt her pain and seen her falling, but she was wrong" thanks for... helping me anyway!"

"I may not like you or that stupid husband of yours, but I never deny help to beautiful women!"'yeah, you don't like her, stupid asshole! Who are you kidding!' he told himself silently.

"Right!" she was feeling worse by the minute. How could he be so cruel? 'you can't blame him, can you? You left him without a word and married Flint!' a little voice run through her head 'But he'd go to Azkaban and probably have a Dementor's kiss if I didn't! All I did, I did for him!' she defended 'Well, he doesn't know that, does he?'

"Speaking of husband! Nice Tattoo you have there!" he smirked while she tightened the sheets to cover her more "Can't actually blame him, with a woman like you, he is right to be sure you remember you're married to him when you...uh... lets say... make a 'visit to your gentlemen'!" she gasped with that comment.

"How dare yo..."

"But tell me, I'm curious. Why a Dragon?" he continued without paying attention to what she said.

"First of all, I don't 'visit any gentlemen', second of all, about the dragon..." she trembled 'God, Draco Knows-it-all Malfoy didn't figured it out yet?' she rolled her eyes with this thought "I think is quite obvious!" she said looking deep into his eyes.

He felt weak with her look. She could still get into him. 'Be strong, she's just trying to make you weak!'

"Right, it's not any of my business anyway!" he said, heading to the open door "Your clothes are in that chair! If you wish to eat, just call Gaffy, the house elf! I'll be in the office!" he step out and closed the door.

"It's your business! This painful Dragon I have his your business! I have it because of you and it only bleeds if YOU touch me, only you, no one else, because he knows that you're the only man in this world I want, you stupid git!" she let the tears she was holding for several minutes fall from her eyes."I love you, you Prat! You're the only one who can't see that!" she murmured.

(¯·..·´¯)

She looked at the clock after finishing her coffee. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. The storm was almost over. She stood up and went to near the window and opened it. The air was fresh, purified by the rain. There were a few clouds in the sky and a small and stubborn rain was falling. She looked at the moon. It was lightening the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath that was caught by a gentle touch in her arm. She turned around quickly to see Draco standing there, his darkened by desire, looking at her.

(¯·..·´¯)

Draco hadn't gone out after discussing with Ginny. He locked himself in the library and decided not to come out until sunrise. But his decision was put away with the grumbles of his stomach.

"Alohomora!" he murmured unlocking the door. He steeped outside and closed the door slowly thinking that Ginny was probably sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. Draco headed to the kitchen door but stopped abruptly when he saw Ginny in the window, wearing a green satin robe and looking at the endless darkness of the night. The moonlight rays made her paler that she was, she looked like a nymph he once saw in one book. He had never seen her so beautiful or pure or enchanted. He walked towards her silently. She was absolved in her thoughts she didn't even hear him tripping in a chair. He composed himself trying not to laugh and stopped right behind her. She smelled like fresh peppermint. Or maybe it was the air coming from outside. He couldn't really tell. Her skin looked so soft and delicious, her red hair was falling in her shoulders delicately. He couldn't resist and touched her in the arm gently.

She turned around quickly and looked straight into his eyes. Bought eyes were caught in each other. Draco could see the hint of inquiry in her eyes but could also get the begging for him. "Don't make the same mistake again! You can't do it again, don't be stupid and stop it right now!" his brain was screaming but he pushed it aside. " I love her and right now I don't care about anything!" He stated. Slowly he got his mouth closer to hers. She breathed slowly almost hard fully and closed her eyes.

(¯·..·´¯)

"This is wrong! Marcus is going to kill him if he finds out!" a little voice warned her. "Draco is much stronger than Flint!" she replied. "Yes, but Flint can put him in Azkaban and can make him having a kiss, and believe it, it won't be you kissing him it will be a DEMENTOR!" the voice yelled inside her headed but the feeling of his breath in her skin made her forget all the thoughts she had.

When she opened her eyes, Draco was leaned over her, with his head down and his lips a few inches away from hers. They stared at each other for several minutes.

"You are beautiful" he declared hoarsely before touching her lips lightly with a soft kiss "and I..."

"You...?" she whispered hopefully.

"I need you so badly!"

Ginny felt weak and while Draco, sensuously outlined her lips with the tip of his tongue, she noticed she had stopped breathing.

"I wish you Gin!" he gazed at her for a few amazing and long seconds "more than any other woman!"

He kissed her in her face delicately and she shuddered, Ginny knew what he was capable off with all that coolness. He rolled his lips down to her neck and pushed her to him. Feeling her fragile body against his, the heat of desire grew. She caressed his shoulders and his hair slowly. He lifted his head and looked at her eyes, her nose, her freckles, her lips. Everything was perfect. He touched her lips with his thumb. She kissed it sensuously.

Each movement of both was careful and calm. That was different. It wasn't just an overwhelming desire. It was much more than that. Draco's breath was deeper know, and it had gotten passionate, but still controlled, as if he didn't want to haste. His lips looked for Ginny's with tenderness. He savored her until he felt her docile lips and slid his tongue between them. Ginny could hear a moan escaping from her own throat, disclosing anxiety. She had forgotten everything. The pain running through her back was nothing compared to the urge feeling she had now. She put her arms around his neck while his hands moved along her hips.

"Tell me what do you want?" he said hoarsely, breaking the kiss.

"You! Only you!" she whispered in his ear. He kissed her neck and she locked her legs around his waist, leaning back to give him full access to her neck and chest. Draco put a hand on her back. He felt the wet satin fabric of the robe against her skin. With his lips he moved the robe s bit to reveal one of her breasts and he licked it tenderly.

He took her to the room and laid her on the bed. Ginny opened the rest of the robe sensuously and Draco admired the beauty of her body. He took his clothes off and laid by her side, kissing her shoulder.

"You're delicious!" he murmured, with his dark gray eyes locked on hers.

She trembled when Draco, with the tip of his tongue, touched her nipple lightly. Then moved to her neck and then kissed her lips furiously. She kissed him back, caressing his hair, his neck, his muscles. He slid his hand from her hip to her thigh. His fingers caressed the inner of her thigh making her moan. He opened her legs and put himself over her, filling her softly. She felt pleasure taking over her. She hooped her back and moved her hips, letting her get lost in that wonderful intimacy.

Draco tried to control himself but the feeling was overwhelming. When he felt he was about to reach the climax, he pressed her body against his, at the same time feeling her pleasure making his even deeper.

When everything was over, he laid by her side and closed his eyes. When the heat of the moment was gone he realized he had once again fallen for her trap.

She felt him laying by her side but now that everything was over the pain in her skin was worse than ever. She felt like screaming but she couldn't. It was getting harder to breath. He had his hand over her stomach. The only thing she did was to get away from him and get up. But the pain took all her strength and she fell on the floor unconscious.

Draco looked at her bloody body lying on the floor and run to her. He put her once again on the bed and got away from her. What had he done. The Dragon was now a stain of blood and she was hardly breathing. He could only do one thing and that was what he did. He took her to St. Mungo's and said he found her like that in a empty street. After he was sure she was taken care off he disaparated.

N/A: One-shot but there are other stories than I haven't finished based on this one.


End file.
